newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
L.B.T 2-the great valley adventure-remake
This here's a quick look at Land Before Time 2-the Great Valley Adventure-remake, enjoy. Plot Shortly after the events of the first film, Littlefoot and his many friends are living happily in their new home in the Great Valley, under their families' watchful eyes. One day, the gang attempts to get to the sheltering grass to play, but land in the sinking sand surrounding it. The adults rescue them and subsequently chastise them for crossing the sinking sand. During the next night, the children have a secret meeting and decide that they need to prove they are mature by running away for a while into the Mysterious Beyond, a location just outside the Valley. Before they leave, they notice two sneaky egg-stealers who have recently moved to the Valley, stealing an egg from the nest of Ducky's mother. One is the selfish and short-tempered Ozzy, who is the leader of the two, and the other is the cowardly and worrisome Strut, who is Ozzy's second-in-command. The children chase the egg stealers into the Mysterious Beyond. During an ensuing landslide that leaves an opening in the Great Wall surrounding the Valley, the five are sent into the Mysterious Beyond, while the egg rolls safely back to the nest. In the Mysterious Beyond, the five discover another, larger egg and mistake it for the original. The gang transports the egg into the Valley, and despite finding the original egg back in Ducky's nest, they decide to hatch it. The egg eventually hatches, revealing a baby Sharptooth. Littlefoot's friends flee, while he quickly realizes that the baby Sharptooth Allosaurus is not yet dangerous. Chomper tries to raise the hatchling on leaves; although this fails, the hatchling, whom Littlefoot names "Nipper," becomes content with a diet of insects. Littlefoot then hears his friends calling for help, as Ozzy and Strut are attacking them out of revenge for foiling their meal plans during the previous night. Chomper's shadow and Nipper's roaring frightens Ozzy and Strut away, as they mistake him for an adult Sharptooth. The rest of the gang meets Chomper's cousin Nipper and they accept him as part of the group after thanking him for saving the day, that is, until he bites Cera by instinct. Chomper's cousin is told that this is considered bad behavior in the Great Valley, and he runs off as a result. The others follow him to a volcano, where Ozzy and Strut attack the children again. Chomper once more comes to the rescue, biting Strut's tail. The volcano then erupts, lava slowly oozing in the children's path. Littlefoot pushes a tree over a canyon to make a bridge for him and the others to escape the lava. Ozzy falls into the canyon while attempting to cross, and Strut jumps in after him. Once across, the young group encounters two adult Sharp-teeth, who have managed to enter the Valley through the opening in the Great Wall, on the other side. They escape the Sharp-teeth initially, but encounter them several more times. Eventually, the whole Great Valley population drives the Sharp-teeth off, and the children make it back to their families, but Nipper feels left out and runs away again. The adults inquire as to how the Sharp-teeth entered the Valley, prompting the children to explain their adventure the night before and the landslide that resulted. Realizing the landslide created an opening used by the Sharp-teeth to gain access to the Valley, the adults set off to put together a plan to close the entrance for good, telling the children to stay behind. Littlefoot runs to the forest to find Chomper's cousin Nipper. After finding him, they are chased and cornered by the two Sharp-teeth again. Chomper's cousin Nipper roars at them, and they recognize him as their son and leave with him. Littlefoot is then kidnapped by Ozzy and Strut, who survived the fall into the canyon and now plan to kill Littlefoot by throwing him off the Great Wall, a plan hatched by Strut, much to Ozzy's surprise. Later, Chomper hears Littlefoot screaming as Ozzy and Strut attempt to carry out their murderous plan. Chomper leads his parents to Littlefoot's location and tries to intervene, but is unsuccessful. Strut grabs Chomper by the throat, and he and Ozzy are poised to kill him, as well. However, Chomper's parents rescue Chomper, and unknowingly do the same thing for Littlefoot, and they at last chase Ozzy and Strut into the Mysterious Beyond, to keep the eggs of the valley safe. After they say their final goodbyes, Nipper (now that his parents are gone from the Valley as they've chased Ozzy and Strut) then follows his parents. Littlefoot then returns to the Valley, later assisting the adults in sealing up the entrance between the Valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Afterwards, Littlefoot tells his grandparents that being young is not so bad after all, but decides he still looks forward to growing up. An epilogue appears at the end credits in which Cera, Spike, Tippy's, Ducky, Chomper's, Ruby's, and Petrie's siblings hatched safely while Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike sing a triumphant reprise (an extended reprise) of the song "Peaceful Valley". The film ends with the gang and their siblings running into the camera (finishing the last lyrics of the song) in the end credits. However, before the movie's over, we see Ozzy and Strut feeling hungry once more and very mad. After Ozzy scares off a small dragonfly, he says "Don't even think about it!!!" and learns to eat insects and plants, instead of eggs thanks to Strut's idea. then, afterwards, the movie ends. Category:Land before time Category:Universal pictures Category:Remakes Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:YTV Category:Remake films Category:Remake Category:Upcoming films